1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a molecular beam epitaxy apparatus for forming a film on a substrate by molecular beam crystal growth, and more particularly to a molecular beam epitaxy apparatus which is especially suitable as an apparatus for mass production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one example of the prior art apparatuses, British Patent Laid-Open No. 2,095,704 discloses an apparatus which is directed to process a large number of substrates. However, when ten to twenty-five substrates are simultaneously loaded to a cassette (platen), this apparatus involves a problem that the diameter of the cassette is as great as 500 to 600 mm, the valve for dividing each chamber must be as great as a growth or analysis chamber and the size of the apparatus becomes great. Moreover, since introduction and discharge chambers are distributed with a main chamber being the center, the apparatus is not free from a problem, either, in that an operator of the apparatus cannot charge and discharge the substrates from the same operation position. Accordingly, this apparatus is not suitable for mass-production.